


Phone Calls at Midnight

by bruceandthor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Gay, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, ThorBruce Week, Top Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruceandthor/pseuds/bruceandthor
Summary: Thor really missed Bruce. He missed the way his hands felt in his hair. He missed how he made his coffee in the morning. He missed how he could get him going with just a glance. Or even when he was a thousand miles away.orPhone sex and Pillow Princess Thorenjoy!





	Phone Calls at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is a bottom you can't change my mind 
> 
> That's all enjoy!

Bruce was at a conference in Chicago, far far away from where Thor wanted him to be. He sighed at the sunlight coming from his blinds, the start of another day without Bruce making his heart ache. He wrapped his arms around Bruce's pillow, trying desperately to get a little of Bruce close to him. After three nights of Thor hugging it close though, it didn't really smell like Bruce anymore. He sighed, throwing the pillow onto the ground. After a short pout into his own pillow, he stood up finally beginning to start his day. 

The day was always easier, his duties as king and activist for his people taking up all his thoughts and time. With government meetings, trade marketing, and his lessons on earth's history, Thor found it was easy to be distracted. He spent his days working for his people, trying his hardest to be the king they needed. It always seemed like there was something to do, and Thor happily dove into work to keep himself occupied. At night however, it was a different story. 

After a week of Bruce being gone, Thor was starting to really feel the strain. He missed him so much, and the bed they shared was starting to seem like an ocean without Bruce to warm him up. 

“I miss you.” Thor stirred his pasta, his shoulder holding his phone to his ear. 

“I miss you so much oh my gosh.” Bruce sighed over the line. 

“Five more days my love.”

“I know. I can't wait to see you.” 

“I'm excited to see you too. Our bed is so lonely without you in it.” 

Bruce sighed, spreading out on his hotel bed. 

“I can relate. This hotel bed could use some breaking in.” 

Bruce laughed through the line, making Thor promptly forget about the thing Bruce had just said. Thor dumped out the boiling water before putting some spaghetti sauce over his pasta. He sat down on the couch before speaking to Bruce again. 

“How's the conference?” Thor asked.

The question was nice, but wasn't exactly what Bruce had wanted to get across to Thor. He just really missed Thor. In every way. The bed underneath him was stiff, unlike his and Thor's soft but worn bed. 

“It's alright, a little slow. It's not quite my field.” Bruce answered, starting to undress to get into a shower. 

“Why did you agree to go again?” 

“They invited me. I haven't been invited to a conference sense the other guy showed up. It's actually nice even though I'm a little confused sometimes. It's nice to be treated as a scientist and not a weapon.” 

“You know you are more than both those things Bruce.” Thor half scolded, making Bruce giggle. 

“Yes sir, I know.” 

They chatted for a bit more. Thor eating his dinner and Bruce getting his clothes ready for the next day. They fell into a comfortable silence as both got ready for bed. Thor was in bed before Bruce, and he picked up the book on his bedside table. When Bruce was finally comfy in bed, he cleared his throat. 

“In bed?” Thor asked, getting under the covers as well. 

“Yep. My feet are cold.” Bruce complained,  
making Thor giggle.

“They always are. I'd warm them up if I could.” 

Bruce fell back onto his pillow, hugging another, wishing it was Thor. He sighed, looking at the ceiling. 

“I should go to bed.. I've got to be up early for the conference.” Bruce finally said, dreading the end of the call already. 

“Me too actually, though I've just got boring meetings to go to.” Thor chuckled. 

“You make it sound like an office job, not ruling an entire people.” 

“I love you Bruce. Goodnight.” Thor giggled nto the phone. 

“Love you too. Night.” 

When the line went dead, Thor fell back on his pillow, turning to turn his bedside lap off. The darkness felt even colder now, and he gripped onto Bruce's pillow even though it didn't smell like him anymore. 

Though his eyes were heavy, he was having trouble actually falling asleep. He assumed it was Bruce's absence, as he hasn't gotten much sleep sense he'd left already. He flipped onto to his back, trying to decide what he should do to get him down. 

He thought about reading his book, but he knew that he would stay up all night reading it. He thought about watching some tv, but that would also probably have the same effect. Usually when he and Bruce couldn't sleep they would just have… 

Thor really missed Bruce. He missed the way his hands felt in his hair. He missed how he made his coffee in the morning. He missed how he could get him going with just a glance. Or even when he was a thousand miles away.

Thor gripped onto Bruce's pillow, bucking forward against it for friction. Honestly, he hadn't really done this in awhile. Bruce was pretty good at keeping him, satisfied. This was probably the first time he had touched himself in like three month. His hands felt clumsy, and foreign so he had decided to hump Bruce's pillow. He had a good rhythm but something still felt off. His breath came out in small huffs, and he wished he could hear Bruce's voice. 

Without thinking about it too much, Thor grabbed his phone. He sat up, hissing at the sudden cold on his cock. He moved his hand over it slowly, trying to find a good rhythm. With his other, he clicked his speed dial and put the phone to his ear. 

Really this was a good idea. Thor knew Bruce keep his phone on silent all day for the conference, he had told Thor. He knew Bruce would forget to turn it back on. He would always forget and then need help finding his phone. He was just going to leave him a voicemail as a little surprise for him in the morning. He knew it would get him off thinking about Bruce opening it, and well, even Bruce's voicemail was his voice. 

When it finished ringing, Bruce's voice came over the line. 

“This is Bruce Banner! Leave a message.” 

A loud beep rung and Thor let out a sigh when it ended. 

“Bruce I was just calling because.. Bruce I miss you so much. I miss your hands so much. I miss you touching me. and I'm angry because your pillow doesn't smell like you anymore. I couldn't sleep without it. So I thought I might just,” 

His breathing was starting to get uneven, and shifted to place Bruce's pillow under him. He rolled his hips into it, leaning forward to get a better angle. 

“I might just touch myself a bit. It seems though, that I need you here to help me. So, I just wanted to let you know I miss you, and I'll be here when you wake up.” 

He hung up before he could regret it, focusing on his hips moving in the right way. He was getting close, and he moaned loudly in the silent room. Until, Thor's phone rang. 

His head swung to the sound, looking down to see Bruce's contact photo popping up on his screen. His eyes widened, before he fumbled to pick up the phone. He slide the answer button. 

“Bruce?” 

“God Thor, I miss you too. I can't wait to see you so I can show you how much I liked that.” 

Thor moaned loudly, Bruce's voice filling his ears. Everything felt so good, and he was getting close. 

“Bruce I'm close.” Thor sighed, making Bruce moan himself. 

“Already?” 

“I've been going for a while actually.” 

“Thor.” 

Thor was sure he was going to cum, his brain taking over and bucking forward without him thinking about it. He could hear Bruce's breathing in his ear. 

“Thor not yet.” 

Thor whined, but forced his hips to slow, the pending climax dying down. He could hear shifting on the other end and then Bruce let out a beautiful moan. Thor gripped the sheets, his need to speed up almost taking over. 

“What are you doing baby?” Bruce asked, his own hand now working. 

“I-I miss you so I'm…” 

He was a little embarrassed actually. He'd never been at the mercy of someone like this before. It seemed Bruce could give him a look or a simple touch and he'd be melting. He wasn't sure if Bruce really knew how much he affected him. 

“You can say it Thor.” Bruce encouraged. 

“I-I'm fucking your pillow.” 

A blush crept over Thor's face at the silence on the other end. He thought for a moment he had done something wrong before he heard Bruce finally sigh into the line. 

“I'm embarrassed, but I came.” 

“Bruce! You told me to stop!” Thor complained, finally speeding up his hips to the pace he liked. 

“I'm sorry! I just… the thought of you so desperate. It just pushed me over the edge.” 

Now it was Thor's turn to moan into the phone, making Bruce feel like maybe a round two was in order. Thor was getting close, the friction and the way Bruce was whispering sweet nothings into the phone. It was overwhelming. 

“Thor.” Bruce said, sparking Thor's attention. 

“Yes?” 

“Cum for me.” 

He did, all over the pillow and his hand, crying out into the phone. When he fell backwards into his own pillow, Bruce was already humming and saying sweet things into the phone. 

“I love you. More than anything.”

“I love you too. Sorry about your pillow.” 

Bruce laughed over the line, his eyes now heavy as well. 

“It's alright my pillow princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty for bottom Thor content I made my own
> 
> Kudos and Comment will literally make me bust a nut so thanks
> 
> follow my tumblr? bruceandthor ❤


End file.
